


一步之遥

by Ritenuto



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: 在克鲁利心中，爱，死亡，都等同于萦绕他舌尖的那个名字。亚次拉斐尔。





	一步之遥

**Author's Note:**

> *5k一发完
> 
> *恶魔克鲁利x人类男孩亚次拉斐尔设定
> 
> *算是BE...？（但其实我觉得不算QAQ）
> 
> *主要角色死亡预警

克鲁利最常去的地方是墓园。他叫得出伦敦所有墓碑上铭刻的名字，记得准六尺之下每个人的年岁，数得清死神的镰刀究竟割断过多少咽喉。

他喜欢观看别人的葬礼，就只是远远地站在人群之外，风卷起弥漫着的破碎的悲痛穿过他，然后他便能偷尝到一丁点死亡的味道。

他痴迷于他人的死亡，就像沙漠渴望洪水与冰川一样，越是得不到，就越要肖想。永生给了他体验一切的权利，却独独剥夺了死亡。每年只飞一个来回的鸟儿在山崖上一下一下地磨尖了自己小巧的喙，又一年一年孜孜不倦地磨平了整座山，而永恒远比这要长得多。他是时间上的定点，是历史里的常量，是死神犹不敢染指的神祇，也是捡拾坟墓边死亡气息的乞丐。

他又观看了一场葬礼。

抬棺的人里有个男孩，他走得很慢，沉重的棺木毫不留情地压在他的肩膀上，他显然是吃力的，但又较劲似的把背挺得更直。墓园的草地并不平整，他时而摇晃了身子，额头上垂着的奶金色发卷便也跟着颤抖，像被寒风吹乱了羽毛的迷路天鹅。克鲁利感觉有几根绒羽轻轻柔柔地落在了他的心脏上。

他站在远处看着工人浇上最后一锹土，人群散去，只剩下那个男孩站在墓碑前，手中捧着一束白色洋桔梗。他走上前去，见那碑上刻着一个女人的名字，便知道是那男孩的母亲。

“永恒不变的爱。”

“什么？”男孩转过头，克鲁利第一次看见了他的脸。他相当漂亮，却又美得不带有任何攻击性，如珠玉一般圆润而脆弱。奶金的头发柔软地在额前打着卷儿，鼻尖微微翘着，因刚哭过而透着些红，脸颊上也挂着泪痕，被深秋的冷风割得泛了红。克鲁利又去看他的眼睛。他有点拿不准它们到底是绿色还是蓝色，只觉得那是两汪惑人的潭水，他愿意自溺其中。男孩金色的睫毛颤抖着，在克鲁利心中刮起推波助澜的横风。

在葬礼上一见钟情本就荒唐，何况对方还是个少失怙恃的男孩。克鲁利胸口泛起一阵苦涩，他无法拥抱死亡，也不配拥有爱意。这男孩就好像掠过他这片黑湖的白色雀鸟，惊艳得刺目。他不知道自己应该克制地稳住湖面，放他安然经过，还是应该绝望地搅动风浪，将他卷入漆黑的水中。

“白色的洋桔梗，”他看了一眼男孩手中的花，“意思是永恒不变的爱。”

男孩也低头看看自己手里的花束，弯腰把它放在了墓碑旁。“我还以为是玫瑰。”他直起身，又看了一眼克鲁利，“我对植物不是很在行。”他勉强扯出一个酸楚的笑容。

“你可以和它们说说话。”克鲁利看着地上的洋桔梗，“它们听得到。”男孩没作声，克鲁利便自顾自地说下去，“不许枯萎，听明白了吗？”白色的花瓣哆嗦着，或许是因为风，也或许是因为克鲁利的话语。而男孩选择了相信后者。

他笑了。薄薄的嘴唇抿起，嘴角的弧度弯成一把锋利的镰刀，在克鲁利的灵魂上划了一道口子。

“谢谢你。”他看向克鲁利，这既是一句感谢，也是一个“谈话到此为止”的暗示，一道逐客令。于是克鲁利没有再说别的，他转身离开，并且笃定他们一定会再见。

*** ***

克鲁利再见到那个男孩是接近圣诞节的时候。那天雪下得很大，雪花被风裹着，纷纷扬扬，打着转儿落下来，像是天使的翅羽。

他在苏活区的一间酒吧施了点儿无关痛痒的小恶行，在推门离开时瞥见了他的男孩。

他站在街对面，一副跃跃欲试想要穿过车流的样子。克鲁利便站在原地不动，在背后悄悄打了个响指，车流慢了下来。男孩小跑了两步，米色外套的衣角快活地翻飞起来。他穿过了窄窄的街道，视线却没有在克鲁利身上停留过一秒。

洁白的雀鸟不自知地在黑湖中央筑起了巢。荒唐也好，背德也好，克鲁利只是认定了这个男孩。他遗憾没有与他早些相识，他遗憾他的男孩不是永生不死之身，如果是，他便可以带他游历世上所有的王国，把他写进每一篇瑰丽的传说。他甚至遗憾自己不是肉体凡胎，如果是，他便可以与其他人一样，和爱人一起变老，手牵着手笑着迎接死亡。在他的心中，爱与死早就画上了等号。

“又见面啦。”他身子一侧，拦在了男孩面前。

男孩怔怔地看了他一会儿，然后送给他一个带着些许茫然的笑容。

“洋桔梗？”克鲁利讨好似的提醒着他。

这次他想起来了。“我记得你。”这不算假话，“还是谢谢你。”

“买了圣诞礼物？”克鲁利的目光落在了他提着的纸袋上。

“只是几本书。”男孩摇摇头。

雪花落在他的头顶，像撒在精致茶点上的糖霜，克鲁利看得心悸。他刻意清清嗓子，尽量装作随意地说自己的车就停在街角，雪这么大要不然我就送你回去吧，就不要自己走路了。

他大可以行一个小小的诱惑，本可以继续做舌灿莲花的毒蛇，但是他没有。他只是笨拙地提出了邀请，把自己的心思和盘托出，把主动权交到了男孩手上。淬了毒的箭矢直对着他的心脏，他却把弓拉满，又亲自交到了他的男孩手中。

亚茨拉斐尔坐进了他的副驾驶。

他在舌尖细细品尝着这几个音节。男孩的名字和他的人一样，圆润温和，毫不锋利，是冰消雪霁后溪水里露出的卵石，是更深露重时薄雾后高悬的满月。

可他却被这最最温柔的词语割伤了舌头，溪水倒流回山谷，星辰背叛了宇宙，卵石长出棱角，满月化为镰刀。

克鲁利生平第一次意识到了自己是被诅咒的。亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利数度拜访的墓园中的人一样，一出生就背负了死亡的馈赠。玫瑰会凋谢，星星会垂落，他的男孩也会离去。他是克鲁利口腔中一团甘美的业火，吞不下，又舍不得吐出。

*** ***

那天以后，克鲁利便天天去见亚茨拉斐尔。

亚茨拉斐尔读的是男校，但所幸纪律方面管束得不算严苛，克鲁利得以每日都接他出门。起初亚茨拉斐尔显得疏离，不愿日日都上克鲁利的车，克鲁利便一直站在校门口等，等到亚茨拉斐尔心软，乖顺地坐进他的副驾驶。他的男孩柔声询问他站了那么久脚踝疼不疼，他晃晃脑袋，朝着他咧嘴笑笑，怎么会疼呢，为了等你，我还能站得更久。

亚茨拉斐尔只肯让克鲁利带他去那几家他常去的书店，从不接受晚餐邀约。克鲁利也不心急，他从未抱怨过他们之间进展太慢。他的男孩敢上他这个陌生人的车对他来说已然是莫大的恩赐，他便跟随着他的步调，绝不越界太多。

圣诞节一天天近了，亚茨拉斐尔终于不再抗拒和克鲁利共进晚餐。克鲁利的心仿佛被蓬松的云朵举着，被温暖的海水托着，他偷着施下奇迹，让他的男孩能吃到最甜香的苹果挞，最鲜美的烤牡蛎。他只为看见亚茨拉斐尔的笑容。

亚茨拉斐尔笑起来时脸颊上会露出两个小小的酒窝，并不明显，像是上帝在创造他之时忍不住在两颊各落下一个轻柔的亲吻。克鲁利则觉得那是狄俄尼索斯盛酒的两樽酒杯，否则为什么每当他看见亚茨拉斐尔露出笑容时，都会醉得那么餍足。

六千年来只能偷偷拜访死亡的恶魔，终于可以正大光明地爱慕生命。

*** ***

亚茨拉斐尔要去他的舅舅加百列家中过圣诞。他如今是亚茨拉斐尔唯一的监护人。

“我和他关系不太好，”克鲁利把车停在学校门口，亚茨拉斐尔靠在副驾驶上嘟囔着，“他总是太刻薄。”他系好围巾，打开车门，准备离开。

克鲁利也同时下了车，他们俩隔着车顶互相望着。

“如果你愿意，可以去我那里。”他知道亚茨拉斐尔大抵是不会同意的，但是还是忍不住说了出来。恶魔本是虚伪邪恶的造物，他却把自己剖开，把所有血淋淋的真诚都尽数交予了亚茨拉斐尔。

男孩没说话，只是移开了目光。

克鲁利耸耸肩，识趣地收了声。

亚茨拉斐尔转身，克鲁利仍是站在车后，目送着他向校门里走去。

“你为什么一直戴着墨镜呢？”亚茨拉斐尔忽然转了过来，脚跟没动，和克鲁利保持着一个不算近的距离。

还是来了。克鲁利知道这个问题早晚会横在他面前。他该说什么呢？他该从何说起呢？如果亚茨拉斐尔知道了这副镜片背后是诡谲的金色蛇瞳，如果亚茨拉斐尔知道了他是为人恐惧与唾骂的堕落天使，他又会说些什么呢？

他本就是背负诅咒之人，他该怎么证明自己对亚茨拉斐尔的好是不带一丝腐烂的邪念的呢？

亚茨拉斐尔见他定在原地不吭一声，便挪动脚步，走向克鲁利。他走的很慢，但脚印落在雪地里，每一步都坚定，雪在他脚下咯吱作响，像是碾在克鲁利的心上。

“让我看一眼，就当是圣诞礼物。”亚茨拉斐尔绕到克鲁利面前，用双手严肃地，甚至带着些虔诚地摘下了他的墨镜。

克鲁利只觉得自己被扯下了遮羞布，被戳穿了身份，被投入翻滚的硫磺池中，红得刺眼的岩浆烧灼着他的灵魂。他想别过头去，他不敢让亚茨拉斐尔看见他灵魂深处的丑恶与不堪。他想化成蛇形，钻入雪中，冻得僵死，然后被车流碾成两半。他这样不可饶恕的存在，怎么能觊觎这样一个温暖鲜活的生命呢？他又如何敢奢望亚茨拉斐尔的理解与爱意？

亚茨拉斐尔沉默了几秒，然后笑了。

克鲁利只觉得惊异，他的男孩不怕他。亚茨拉斐尔本该逃走，离他这诡异的造物越远越好，可他没有。这笑声就算是嘲笑也好。他喉头那团滚烫的火焰又在恶狠狠地烧灼着他。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔开口，“看着我。”

恶魔的本能是煽动与作乱，而克鲁利的本能却是服从亚茨拉斐尔。他转过头，第一次与亚茨拉斐尔毫无阻隔地四目相对。

“你真漂亮。”他的男孩毫不畏缩地伸出手包裹住了那折磨着他的业火，也彻彻底底扼住了他的咽喉。

他再也不愿亦步亦趋，心脏里涌动着的不知是爱意还是火焰。他上前一步，紧贴着亚茨拉斐尔，胳膊环住他的腰际，手指钻入他的发间，把所有曾经小心收藏，掩于唇齿的情感都注入一个吻中。他的胸口紧得发疼，那片荒芜了六千年的冻土终于开裂。

*** ***

亚茨拉斐尔是新年的前一天来到克鲁利家里的。

克鲁利从未想过自己会有这么好的运气。当他把亚茨拉斐尔拥在怀中的时候，甚至不知道应该感谢上帝还是撒旦。他的男孩住进了他的家，他的男孩接受了他，他的男孩爱着他。

亚茨拉斐尔顺从地由着克鲁利褪去自己的衣衫，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，肌肤挨着肌肤。他把头埋在克鲁利的颈窝里接受着他的扩张，克鲁利环着他的背，手覆上他精巧的的蝴蝶骨，把他紧紧搂在怀里，像要融进自己的灵魂一般。

男孩青涩地接纳了他，在他耳边不住地呼唤他。他也极尽温柔，把所有无法言表的爱意糅进男孩的身体。他呢喃着男孩的名字，不知道这会使他得到宽恕抑或是滑向更肮脏的深渊。他不在乎，他的男孩爱他，即便这是他的罪，他被宣判为此饮下圣水，他也甘之如饴。

可死亡仍是高悬于他们头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，克鲁利亲吻着怀中熟睡的亚茨拉斐尔的额角，感觉自己在慢慢破碎。生平第一次，他想要哭泣。

亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利的注视下醒来。他们久久地凝视着对方，久到克鲁利的悲伤无所遁形。然后亚茨拉斐尔亲吻了他。他尝到了克鲁利心底的酸涩，尝到了他六千年的孤独，尝到了火，尝了到爱。然后他感觉到了克鲁利在哭。他没有中断这个吻，最终尝到了克鲁利的眼泪。

“我爱你。”亚茨拉斐尔抚上克鲁利的脸颊，“我爱你，即便我无法永远追随你的脚步。”

我爱你，即便你是恶魔，即便我会老去，而你永远年华永驻。我终会成为你无尽生命里的脚注，但我从未后悔遇见你，更不后悔奔向你。

他们像寒流与暖流，交汇缠绵之处温柔地生出丰饶的渔场。

*** ***

克鲁利把亚茨拉斐尔放在心尖上去爱，高于他六千年来所珍视过的一切。就算是撒旦也不能觊觎那个位置。

他为亚茨拉斐尔寻来他喜欢的二手书，带着他听音乐会，在亚茨拉斐尔提出想看一看田野时陪他坐行驶缓慢的小火车，亚茨拉斐尔望着窗外的羊群，他便趁机在他脸上烙印无数个吻。

他们闭口不谈生死，仿佛认定了用缄默就能逃脱死神的算计。可正如血液流入海中定会招致寻腥的鲨鱼一般，生命从一开始就注定要被死亡收编。

*** ***

圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子习惯了被无数人不间断地投喂，所以它们并没有注意到这天少了一位乐意喂面包给它们的老人。

克鲁利站在一棵树的阴影里，感觉自己碎成了两半。

距离他上次和亚茨拉斐尔说上话，已经过去了四十年。

亚茨拉斐尔是先放手的那一个。毕竟，凡人与恶魔之间永远隔着天堑，他们拼了命地想用爱将它填平，却始终与对方有着一步的距离。

“如果我做尽恶事，我就会下地狱，对吗？”亚茨拉斐尔任由着眼泪滚落，“我们会在地狱里再见，对吗？”

克鲁利揽过他，把他紧紧锁在自己怀中。“你不会下地狱的。”

亚茨拉斐尔收起了平日的温和，凶狠地亲吻克鲁利的嘴唇。克鲁利暂停了他们周围的时间，既然下一秒他们就必须放开彼此，那不如就让这一秒的每一分疼痛都再延长一些。斩草就要除根，他们不能拖泥带水，他们的心经不起再多几次这样的破碎。

亚茨拉斐尔开始在固定的时间喂鸭子。一年一年过去，公园里的鸭子换了一批又一批，游人来了又去，昔日婴儿车里的孩子长大成人，亚茨拉斐尔依然在这里。他是圣詹姆斯公园的常量。

他每日都赴约似的准时站在水边，却从未有人来陪伴。但如果将目光放远些，就会发现，每当亚茨拉斐尔出现在公园，他身后不远处永远都会有克鲁利的身影。他们就这么默契地保持着克制的缄默，既然无法缩短这一步之遥，那么起码不要让这距离再度拉长。

克鲁利知道终有一天亚茨拉斐尔不会出现。他站着等了很久，直到感觉不到自己的双脚，身子一歪，靠在了树上。“亚茨拉斐尔，”他喃喃自语，这个多年未唤过的名字滑过他的舌尖，“之前接你放学，我说为了等你我可以站得更久，但是现在我站不稳了。”

“你总是会心软的。”

“你总是会走出来，坐上我的车。”

“那么这次呢？”

克鲁利第二天还是去了，第三天，第四天……他一连去了十天，每一天都在树下站到虚脱，每一天都希冀着奇迹会出现。他六千年来施了那么多奇迹，却没有一个能把亚茨拉斐尔带回到他身边。

*** ***

克鲁利又去了墓园。

他知道有一块石碑是新立起来的。

“我买了花，”他站在那碑面前，手里捧着一把白色洋桔梗，“我第一次见到你的那天，你也是拿着这种花，我告诉你它代表着永恒不变的爱。”

“因为从那一刻起我就笃定了爱你。”

他弯下腰，把花放在墓碑前，嘴唇贴上碑上刻着的名字。

他没有命令那些花不准枯萎，因为生命自有它的安排。

克鲁利不再向往死亡。


End file.
